In recent times, there has been a greater emphasis on product safety. In compliance with this trend, safety guards have been designed for protecting operators of machinery which feature moving parts.
The present invention is for a novel safety guard that has a dual purpose in that it not only protects the operator, but also plays a part in the machine's function.